It's Only My Secret
by Lawrance Hawkeye
Summary: Len adalah seorang anak lekaki yang masuk ke sekolah asrama perempuan dikarenakan saudara kembarnya sendiri, dan lebih parahnya lagi dia sekamar dengan Miku. Dg akal cerdik Gakupo dia bisa msk ke sana. ingin tau ceritanya? ayo baca XD, dan review OK  XD
1. Prologue

Ce-Ri-Ta BARU! XD

Laura: Kyaaa~, aku seneng bisa ngepublish cerita ini ^^

Miku: Heee? memang kenapa?

Laura: sudah lama aku ingin publish fic ini, tapi...

Miku: gara-gara bikin 2 cerita kan?

Laura: iya...

Miku: huuu.. ==, ya udah deh, mari kia baca ceritanya ^^

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Len P.O.V<strong>

**(Prologue)  
><strong>

Namaku Kagamine Len, biasa dipanggil Lenny atau Len. Aku terlahir dari keluarga kaya, dan terlahir dengan keadaan kembar laki-laki dan perempuan, sayangnya saat umur kami memasuki genap 10 tahun, orang tua kami meninggal dalam kecelakaan, pada akhirnya kami dititipkan di teman orangtua kami yang bernama Kamui Gakupo, umurnya masih muda, tapi sudah dapat menghidupi kami, dia sangat baik kepada kami, tapi yang disayangkan itu dia adalah maniak terong..., dan pervert... . Pada usia kami 15 tahun dan memesuki High School sungguh disanyangkan aku dan saudara kembarku dipisahkan karena saudaraku memasuki asrama khusus perempuan, aku sedikit khawatir karena tubuhnya yang lemah dan sakit-sakitan, jadi untuk bisa tetap memperhatikan keeadaan saudaraku, aku terpaksa dipindahkan ke asrama yang sama dengan Rin, menggunakan namaku yang baru yaitu Shizuku Ran _**(A.N: aku ambil namanya asal-asalan ^^")**_. Inilah rahasia terbesarku yang harusku simpan dari teman-temanku dan saudaraku Rin, yang mengetahui rahasiaku ini hanya kepala sekolah, sekaligus orang yang mengurusku yaitu Gakupo _**(A.N: disini Gakupo berperan yg menjadi kepala sekolah & orng yg mengurus Len)**_

* * *

><p>"Huaaam..." aku terbangun di hari senin pagi, ini hari pertama aku sekolah sebagai murid pindahan... di asrama perempuan...<p>

"Leeeen~ ini sudah pagi~" lelaki berambut ungu memasuki kamarku, dan membuka korden yang ada di kamarku

"Heemmm..."

"Ayo bangun.. ini hari pertamamu sekolah, aku sudah memasukkanmu di kelas yang sama dengan Rin.. apa kau tidak mau bangun?" tanya Gakupo

"...Iya, iya.." jawabku

"Ayo cepat ganti bajumu, dan nanti aku akan meriasmu" ucap Gakupo

"Heee!"

"Tenang-tenang aku sudah punya penata rias..." ucap Gakupo

"Kukira kau tidak normal..." ucapku

"Apa!" teriak Gakupo

Aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk kabur darinya..

(20 menit kemudian)

"Yap sudah selesai~" ucap penata rias

"Kau benar-benar mirip perempuan ya Len, aku benar-benar tertarik denganmu" ucap Gakupo

"Hii.. jangan-jangan kau..." ucapku

"Tidak mungkin!" teriak Gakupo

"Tadi bukannya kau yang bilang sendiri?" tanyaku

"Aku hanya bercanda..." jawabnya

"Ya sudah sekarang ayo kita pergi ke sekolah.." lanjutnya

"hmm" jawabku

"Ingat sekarang ini kau tinggal di asrama dan kau menjadi seseorang perempuan, bersikaplah seperti perempuan, dan satu lagi di sandiwara ini kau bukanlah saudara Rin" ucapnya

"iya, iya.." jawabku

Aku dan Gakupo berangkat kesekolah dengan mobil yang dikendarai Gakupo

* * *

><p>(saat diperjalanan)<p>

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini kan asrama, kamarnya sendiri atau berdua?" tanyaku dengan cemas

"Hmm, sungguh disayangkan, asrama ini kamar diisi oleh 2 orang" jawabnya

"APA!" teriakku "lalu aku sekamar dengan perempuan?" tanyaku

"sayangnya kamar di asrama sudah kosong..." jawab Gakupo

"apa aku sekamar dengan Rin?" tanyaku

"Maaf Rin sudah dengan Akita-san" jawabnya

"Lalu aku sekamar dengan siapa!" tanyaku sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Gakupo

"Hei tenanglah!" ucapnya

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" ucapku

"Tenanglah.. ada satu anak perempuan yang sendirian, namanya Hatsune Miku di kamar no 113" jawabnya engan tenang

"*hiks hiks* bagaimana ini..." ucapku

"Tenanglah~, Hatsune-san itu anak yang baik, dia juga berprestasi, dia anaknya periang~" jawabnya

"Tapi kan aku tidak bisa tenang" ucapku

"Hahah itu lah deritamu"

"Ini adalah ide terburuk yang pernah ku terima..." ucapku, Gakupo hanya tersenyum

* * *

><p>(Di Sekolah)<p>

Bel baru saja berbunyi, sensei masuk ke kelas dan diberi salam oleh murid-murid, saat itulah aku dan Gakupo masuk ke kelas itu

"Halo semuanya~" ucap Gakupo ke semua anak-anak, aku bingung bagaimana caranya dia bisa menjadi kepala sekolah.. ==

"Aku membawa anak baru ke kelas kalian" ucap Gakupo

"Kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu" ucap Sensei itu

"Na..namaku Shizuku Ran, kalian bisa memanggilku Ran.." ucapku, aku berusaha untuk merubah suaraku

"Huaaaaa" terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari kelas ini

"Ya sudah, saya mau kembali ke ruangan saya, bye semua~" ucap Gakupo

"umm Shizuku tempat dudukmu di bagian belakang di sebelah Hatsune, Hatsune angkat tangamu" ucap sensei

_'__hah! hatsune!, sudah matilah aku...'_

Hatsune mengangkat tangannya, dan aku berjalan ke arah meja, aku duduk di mejaku, tiba-tiba Hatsune memanggilku

"hei, Shizuku-san, Shizuku-san" bisiknya

"Hmm" aku menoleh ke arahnya

"Perkenalkan namaku Hatsune Miku, kau bisa memanggilku Miku" ucapnya dan memberiku senyuman, entah senyumannya itu membuatku sedikit tergoda

"Ah.. aku Shizuku Ran, kau bisa memanggilku Ran" jawabku

"Shizuku-san" terdengar bisikan dari sebelah mejaku, itu adalah Rin...

"Hai aku Kagamine Rin, kau bisa memanggillku Rin" ucapnya, ia pun tersenyum padaku

"Aku Shizuku Ran, panggil saja aku Ran" jawabku dan ku balas dengan senyuman juga

"Hei wajah kalian berdua seperti anak kembar saja" ucap Miku

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja.." jawabku cemas

"Hmm lupakan" ucap Miku, Rin hanya tertawa

"Hei kalian bertiga yang di belakang bisakah kalian tidak ribut!" ucap sensei

"Ba-Baik sensei!" ucap kami bertiga

Setelah itu sensei melanjutkan pelajarannya, kami bertiga hanya tertawa kecil

* * *

><p>(Istirahat)<p>

"Halo Ran-chan" ucap anak perempuan perambut pink

"aaha.. halo.." aku sweat drop

"kenalkan aku Kasane Teto, panggil aku Teto, semoga kita bisa menjai teman baik~" ucapnya

"Aha.. i iya.." jawabku

Lalu datang anak perempuan yang warna rambutnya hampir mirip dengan Rin hanya saja warnanya itu lebih tua, rambuatnya di ikat di pinggir, dia datang dan memukul kepala Teto dengan buku

"Hei Teto, bisakah kau tidak memasang tampang itu" ucapnya

"apa maksudmu Neru-chaan..." ucap Teto

"Maaf Shizuku-san dia ini yuri.. jadi.. lebih baik kau tidak usah mendekatinya" ucap perempuan itu

"Geee, Neru-chaan.." ucap Teto

"Oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, kenalkan namaku Akita Neru, kau bisa memanggilku Neru"

"Baiklah Neru-san" ucapku

"Akita Neru!, Kasane teto!" terdengar suara teeriakan dari luar kelas

"Ahh gawat!" ucap Neru dan Teto

Datang perempuan berambut hijau pendek dan dengan ekspresi marah

"Maaf Ran-san kami harus pergi.." ucap Neru, belum saja Neru dan Teto pergi, kerah belakang mereka sudah dipegang oleh perempuan itu

"Kenapa kalian kemarin bolos latihan drama?" tanya perempuan itu, matanya bersinar-sinar, keluar aura hitam dari tubuhnya _**(A.N: maaf kalo lebay XD)**_

"Euhh..." ucap Neru

Perempuan itu menatapku, wajahnya langsung berubah ceria lagi

"Kau anak baru ya?" tanya perempuan itu

"Ya.. begitulah" jawabku

"Aaaa~ perkenalkan namaku Gumi Megpoid, dari kelas sebelah, aku ketua ekskul drama, masukklah ke grup kami~" ucapnya

"ehe.. namaku Shizuku Ran" ucapku

Neru dan Teto kabur dari belakang

"Aaaa~ nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ya, setelah pulang sekolah, sekarang aku mau membereskan mereka berdua dulu~" ucap Gumi, saat Gumi menengok sudah tidak ada mereka berdua...

"Tetoooo! Neruuu! kurang ajar kalian!" ucap Gumi, Gumi berlari mengejar mereka berdua

"Hiiiiii!" ucap Neru dan teto yang ada di luar kelas...

Tiba-tiba datang perempuan berambut panjang warna pink sakura, membawa secarik kertas formulir

"Hai namaku Megurine Luka, Shizuku-san tolong isi formulis ekskul ini" ucapnya

"Baiklah~" ucapku, aku mengeluarkan pulpenku dan mengisinya, tapi aku kebingungan..

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya kepadaku besok" ucapnya

"Baik Megurine-san"

"Panggil aku Luka ya" ucapnya dengan senyuman

"Baiklah"

* * *

><p>(Pulang sekolah di asrama)<p>

"Hei Ran kamarmu dimana?" tanya Miku dan Rin

"umm, aku di kamar nomor 113" jawabku sambil membawa koper pakaianku

"Wah benarkah? ah senangnya~" ucap Miku, dia memelukku, membuat wajahku memerah

"Ah... Miku-san lepaskan.." ucapku

"Baiklah" jawabnya, Rin hanya tertawa melihat kami

"O ya, aku sudah sampai di kamarku, di nomor 110, aku masuk ya" ucap Rin

"Ya, Bye Rin-chan~" ucap Miku

"Bye Rin" ucapku

"Ayo kita kekamar kita~" ucap Miku, Miku menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke kamar kami

_'huuh.. ini menyulitkan...'_

"Ya sudah sampai ayo kita buka kamarnya" ucap Miku

Pintu kamarpun dibuka, kami masuk ke kamar itu, saat aku masuk, Miku yang ada di dalam kamar menutup kamarnya

"Wah detail kamar ini indah ya" ucapku

Saat aku berjalan ke arah kasur aku melihat bra Miku!

"uwaaa!" teriakku

"ada apa Ran?" tanya Miku

"itu itu itu!" jawabku sambil menutup mataku dan mengarahkan telunjukku ke bra Miku

"Ah, maaf tadi pagi aku terburu-buru" ucap Miku "kau benar-benar pemalu ya Ran" ucapnya dan terkikik

_'sebenarnya itu bukan karena aku pemalu, tapi itu karena aku kan lelaki!, sudahlah aku tidak tahu jalan hidupku kedepan ini seperti_ _apa...'_

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>Laura: huaaa~ selesai prologue<p>

Miku: Len!

Len: ya?

Miku: kau pervert, masuk sekolah khusus cewek!

Len: ti-tidak!..

Laura: huhuhu biarkan ke dua orang itu bertengkar, ya para pembaca mohon reviewnya .~


	2. Chapter 1 : Pajama Party

Laura: hohoho baru baru chapter baru~

Miku: ya ya ya, menarilah seperti orang gila

Laura: huh Miku, kau jahat!

Miku: weee, biarin

Laura: kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberimu negi!

Miku: eegrrgr...

Laura: heheh, ya ayoo mulai cerita

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 (Pajama's Party)<p>

* * *

><p>(Jam 20.00)<p>

Aku rasanya seperti lemas sekali, terasa seperti berada di alam mimpi

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar panggilan dari Miku-san

"Ran.. Ran.. Ran.." ucapnya sambil sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan badanku

Aku seketika langsung terbangun dari mimpiku

"ah.. dimana aku Miku-san?" tanyaku

"Ran kau ini ada di kamar, kau tidak apa apa kan?" ucapnya

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku..?" tanyaku

"Setelah kejadian tadi **_(A.N: chapter prologue bagian bra Miku) _**kau mimisan dan tiba-tiba pingsan" jawabnya

_"Ternyata bagian itu... wajar saja..." ucapku dalam hati, _"Ha..hah..." ucapku

"Ternyata hari ini belum berganti hari.." ucapku

"Tentu belum, tapi baguslah kalau keadaanmu baik, kita tetap akan melaksanakannya"

"Hmm, memang ada apa?" tanyaku

"Heehe, untuk menyambut kedatanganmu sebagai murid baru di tahun ke 2 ini dan kebetulan kau teman sekamarku, jadi aku, Rin, Neru, Teto, Luka, dan Gumi akan melaksanakan pajama party" ycapnya sambil tersenyum

"A..apa? pajama party?" ucapku

"Kau tidak senang...?" tanyanya

_"Bukan itu masalahnya..."_

"Ti.. tidak kok aku senang, tapi sebelumnya... aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu.. aku mau ganti baju..."

"Kyaaa~ baguslah kalau begitu, cepat ya karena teman-teman yang lain sebentar lagi datang" ucapnya

* * *

><p>(Di kamar mandi)<p>

"...kenapa semua menjadi serumit ini... ditambah ada pajama party segala..." ucapku dan menatap cermin yang ada di kamar kecil

"Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku mimisan tingkat tinggi, apalagi kalau melihatnya secara langsung..." ucapku, perlahan aku mimisan lagi

"Oh sial belum-belum aku sudah mimisan lagi..." ucapku sambil memakai pajama perempuan berwarna kuning muda, dengan gambar pisang di bagian tengahnya, di sisi jahitan pakaian itu ada pita-pita berwarna biru laut

rambutku hanya di urai biasa dan di jepit bagian poni sebelah kiri

"Ran apa kau sudah selesai? teman-teman sudah datang"

"Uh oh iya aku segera kesana.." aku mengusap darah yang megalir dari hidungku ini

"Semoga semua ini tidak akan separah apa yang ku bayangkan..." ucapku, aku keluar dari kamar kecil ini

* * *

><p>(Di kamar)<p>

Aku menutup mataku saat aku memasuki kamar, tiba-tiba saat ku buka mataku tiba-tiba di depan mataku **Oh My God, **semua perempuan yang ada di kamar itu memakai pakaian dalam yang sedikit transparan seperti Luka dan Gumi, Rin, Teto, dan Miku-san memakai pajama biasa yang modelnya lucu

Mukaku memerah padam... "Kyaa Ran-chan~" teriak Teto ia pun berlari ke arahku dan memelukku dengan erat

Ooohh... pemandangan surga yang belum pernah kulihat secara langsung, Ibu... aku sudah besar..., aku mimisan sangat banyak dan pingsan lagi

"Aaaaa! Ran mimisan lagi!" teriak Miku

"Uwaaa!" teriak semua anak perempuan yang ada di ruangan itu

* * *

><p>(beberapa jam kemudian)<p>

"Kyaaahaha, kau kena, kau kena!" teriak anak-anak perempuan di ruangan itu

Sepertinya pesta ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama, aaah.. tak apalah.. aku pingsan saja, dari pada menambah dosa...

"Huh Ran tidak bangun-bangun juga ya" teriak salah satu anak perempuan

#Bugh# "Awww" mukaku dilempar bantal, aww sungguh sial hidupku ini..

"Uhhh" ucapku

"Nah bangun juga kan!" teriak Neru

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Luka

"Aku tidak apa apa kok..." aku melihat ke Luka, dan tunggu dulu pajama Luka tidak transparan juga

"Tenang Ran aku sudah memberitahu ke semuanya kalau kau anak yang pemalu jadi mereka ku suruh untuk memakai pajama biasa"

"Ahaha... terima kasih Miku..." ucapku

"Tapi... rasanya terkesan anek kan.. perempuan mimisan kalau melihat perempuan lain yang memakai pakaian dalam..., atau jangan-jangan Ran..." ucap Neru

_"Owww gawat, masa ketawan secepat ini..."_ aku sudah berkeringat banyak... jangan tambah keringat ini lagi...

"Jadi apa?" tanya Rin

"Jangan jangan kau cow.." belum selesai Neru bicara, Teto langsung memotong pembicarannya

Teto melempar bantalnya ke kepala Neru "Kau bodoh ya Neru-chan!"

"Hei!" ucap Neru

"Kau bodoh ya Neru, lihatlah wajah Ran, dia itu jelas jelas cewek, tega-teganya kau bilang dia cowok!" teriak Teto

"Iya sih.. mukanya paling cantik..." ucap Neru "ya sudahlah lupakan saja..., maaf ya Ran aku menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak.." sambungnya

"Haha... ya tak apa" aku sweat drop, untung saja ada ada Teto... mungkin kalau tidak semuanya akan terbongkar..

"Ya sudah kita lanjutkan saja perang bantalnya.." ucap Gumi

"Ah tidak mau" ucap Rin "Badanku sakit semua" ucapnya

"Oh iya aku lupa" ucap Gumi

"Hei tadi aku berhasil mengambil foto Kaito sensei lagi loh.." ucap Miku "Dia sungguh menawan~" sambung Miku

hee jadi Miku suka dengan sensei yang ada disini, ya... padahal aku menyukai Miku, tapi mungkin perasaanku ini tidak akan pernah tersampaikan... karena disini aku berperan sebagai Ran...

Ya selama mungkin lebih dari 5 menit mereka membahas tentang Kaito, aku pun tidak mengetahunya _**(A.N: aku terlalu malas untuk mendeskripsikannya)**_

"hei aku bosan sama sensei itu, aku tau permainan yang mengasikan dari perang bantal loh" ucap Neru

"coba apa?" ucap Miku

"Pocky games!" teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan bungkus kue pocky entah dari mana

"Hah!" teriak semua anak yang ada di sini

"Aku sering memainkan ini dengan Neru-chan loh~" ucap Teto

"Apa..." ucap Gumi

"Neru dan Teto!" teriak semuanya, Neru akhirnya duduk di pojok ruangan karena semua aibnya terbongkar

"aku tidak mau memainkan permainan itu" ucap Luka

"aku juga tidak mau" ucap Miku

"..." Rin hanya terdiam

"hee..." ucapku

"Aku ingin Rin dan Ran bermain Pocky" teriak Teto

"Apa?" teriakku

"..." Rin hanya terdiam dengan waja yang memerah

"Apa kau menyukainya...?" ucap Gumi

Rin hanya mengangguk, OMG tidaaaak! ini adalah dosa besar

"Tenanglah Ran ini hanyalah soal permainan kok" ucap Teto dan Gumi

"..." aku pun terdiam, karena tidak bisa apa-apa, aku menerima permainan itu...

"Ya ayo... kalau pockynya putus kalian kalah"

Rin dan aku menggigit pocky dari sisi ujung yang berbeda..., kami menggigit sedikit, demi sedikit pockynya, saat wajah Rin semakin mendekat aku merasa ini adalah dosa terbesarku, untunglah dari luar itu terdengar suara gaduh orang yang berlari ke ruangan ini, sewaktu jarak antara kedua bibir kami tinggal 1 cm, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar ini, dan membuat pocky yang kami berdua makanpun terputus

_"Terima kasih tuhan..."_

"Kalian semua! berhentilah membuat keributan!" teriak seorang perempuan yang mendobrak pintu kamar ini, rambutnya berwarna coklat pendek, bergaya rambut cowok

"aaah... Meiko-san..." ucap Luka

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau ada pajama party di kamarku?" tanya Miku

"Aku sudah mengerti kelakuan kalian, aku ini kepala asrama ingat itu" ucapnya

"Huh! mengganggu saja!" ucap Teto

"Apa? coba katakan sekali lagi anak kecil..." ucap perempuan itu

"ayayayaya maaf" ucap Teto

"Kalau begitu keluar semua kalian dari kamar ini... membuat keributan saja" ucap perempuan itu

"Ini kan acara penyambutan murid baru.." ucap Gumi

"Hah? murid baru mana?" tanyanya

Semua orang yang ada di situ menunjukku

"hoo jadi kau ya" ucapnya dengan senyuman

"ahh... perkenalkan aku Shizuku Ran..." ucapku

"Namaku Meiko Sakine, aku kepala asrama disini" dia tersenyum padaku, tapi walau dia tersenyum kenapa rasanya mengerikan sekali...

"Hei orang tua jangan takuti Ran" teriak Neru

"Hah... orang tua katamu..." ucap Meiko

"Ya orang tua" tegas Neru

"Hooo, kau belum merasakan ya... SINI KAU AKITA!" ucap Meiko

"Gyaaa!" teriak Neru, Neru dan Teto keluar dari ruangan itu

"Euuhh.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya..." ucap Rin dan Gumi

Rin dan Gumi pun berlari dari kamar ini

"Hmm semuanya sudah terselesaikan, sampai nanti Ran, ayo Luka!" ucapnya

"e ehe eh.. tunggu dulu..." ucap Luka

Meiko menarik baju Luka dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan ini... "tidaaak" teriak Luka

"Heee... pestanya kacau maaf ya Ran..." ucap Miku

"Hmm tak apa kok ini menyenangkan" jawabku dan tersenyum, Miku pun membalas senyumanku

"Kalau begitu tidur saja yuk" ucap Miku

"Hmm baiklah" ucapku

Kami pun tidur di kasur kami masing-masing, di antara kasur itu ada sekat yang memisahkan kami

* * *

><p>Laura: hohoho selesai juga<p>

Len: nasib.. nasib

Miku: pervert!

Len: salahkan Laura!

Laura: apa? (tampang bodoh)

Rin: hah... please review ^^


	3. Chapter 2 : Misunderstand

**Disclamer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya \XD/**

**Vocaloid punyanya Yamaha**

Laura: Wak! Chapter 2

Miku: Gomene minna...

Laura: Maaf ya karena keterlambatan update

Len: iya.. udah lama.. kerjaanmu OL mulu sih...

Laura: biarin XD

Len:...

Lily: Kapan aku dapet peran? ==

Laura: di chapter ini ^^

Luka: Eh? ada Lily?

Laura: Iya haha, ayo kita mula ceritanya!, oh iya cerita ini **tidak meniru cerita lain**, ini murni dari pikiranku sendiri

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 (Misunderstand)<p>

* * *

><p>Len P.O.V<p>

(Kamar no 113)

_**Krinnggg!**_

_** Kriiiiiiiiiinggg!**_

_**Kriiiiinnng!**_

Bunyi dari alarm yang berasal dari ponselku. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka kedua mataku, aku terbangun di kasurku dengan lemas karena pesta tadi malam

"Huuuaaahh..." aku membalik'kan badanku ke arah kiri lalu mengambil ponselku yang masih berdering karena alarm dan mematikan alarmnya, setelah itu aku melihat jam yang ada di ponselku, jamnya menunjuk'kan pukul 06.00

Tidak biasanya aku bangun jam segini, karena dulu aku sekolah di sekolah biasa, tapi sekarang aku sekolah di asrama, lebih parahnya ini adalah asrama perempuan. Biasanya sekolah jam 08.00, sekarang jam 07.30, huu...

Aku bangun dari kasurku dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tapi keanehan di pagi itu, aku tidak melihat Miku-san di kasurnya, mungkin dia sudah pergi keluar

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi, dan ke washtafel untuk menggosok gigi

Di kamar mandi seperti ada suara shower yang aktif, di depan kamar mandi seperti ada handuk berwarna hijau teal. Kamar mandi ini seperti terdapat 2 ruangan, yang ruangan depan untuk cuci muka, dan terdapat pintu pembatas yang menyambungkan dengan shower, dan lainnya

Sewaktu di depan washtafel tersebut tepat di depannya persis terdapat cermin yang bisa sekaligus sebagai lemari, aku membuka lemari cermin tersebut dan mengambil pasta gigi sekaligus dengan sikat giginya. Aku menggosokkan gigiku, setelah itu aku memcuci mukaku dengan air keran washtafel, air yang keluar dari keran itu dingin

Tiba-tiba dari tempat shower keluar Miku-san dengan rambut hijau tealnya yang terurai dan bagian depan tubuhnya tertutupi oleh handuk

"Ara~ Ran, sudah mau mandi ya?" tanya Miku yang baru saja keluar dari shower

"Mfffggghh!" tiba-tiba hidungku berhadar lagi

"Kau kenapa?" Miku-san menghampiriku dengan penampilannya yang masih seperti itu

"Argh! aku keluar dulu!" aku berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hidung berdarah

'Urrggh... apa aku bakalan tahan disini...?'

* * *

><p>(Di kamar)<p>

"Uhh... haduh... aku melihat yang seharusnya tidak kulihat!" aku menggeleng-geleng'kan kepalaku masih dengan hidung berdarah, aku kembali duduk di kasurku

"Ah, Ran kamar mandi sudah kosong tuh" Miku-san keluar dengan seragam sekolahnya sambil menghanduki rambutnya yang masih basah

"Uh... i... iya" aku segera bangun dan segera masuk kamar mandi sambil mengusap-usap hidungku yang berdarah

* * *

><p>(jam 06.45 di kamar)<p>

Setelah mandi tadi aku segera merapihkan rambutku, susahnya karena rambutku'kan rambut cowok jadi agak-agak keras, jadi susah nih nyusun rambutnya

Aku berada di depan cerminku yang berada di sebelah kanan kasurku

"Huuu..." aku menguncir rambutku dari tadi karena aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini semua

Terlihat dari cerminku Miku-san menghampiriku dengan wajah yang heran "Mau aku bantu?" Miku-san mengambil pengikat rambutkku dan sisirku

"Ah... tapi..." aku melihat wajah Miku-san dari cermin

"Tidak apa ko, kelihatannya kau kesulitan" Miku-san tersenyum padaku, dan membantuku untuk menguncir rambutku

"Rambutmu sepertinya kusut ya..." ujar Miku-san sambil menyisir rambutku yang berantakan

"Ahaha i... iya..." aku hanya tertawa dan sweatdrop

Miku-san merapih'kan rambutku dan mengunciri rambutku menjadi twintail

(Beberapa menit kemudian)

Setelah Miku-san merapih'kan rambutku kami berdua keluar dari kamar menuju ke asrama untuk sarapan pagi bersama, sarapan jam 07.00 di ruangan makan bersama

"Aduh dah jam segini, ayo kita cepat-cepat ke bawah!" Miku mengambil ranselnya dan menarik tanganku yang sedang mengambil tas ransel sekolah

"Eh?"

"Kau tau tidak Ran? kalau kita telat sarapan, nanti kita ga dapat jatah sarapan loh" Miku-san membawaku keluar kamar, lalu mengunci pintu kamar

"Wah... ketat juga ya..."

* * *

><p>(Di ruang makan bersama)<p>

Ruangan makan yang besar, dengan meja makan panjang yang sejajar, mungkin di ruangan ada lebih dari 1000 kursi ya...

Meja makan ini panjangnya mungkin bisa belasan meter...

Di meja-meja ini sudah disiapkan sarapan pagi yang mewah, jelas lah disinikan sekolah mewah~ ahahaha

Tapi makanan ini belum saatnya untuk dimakan waktu masih menunjuk 'kan pukul 06.50, sedangkan makan dimulai jam 07.00 peraturan di asrama ini harus ditepati kalau tidak nanti bisa di keluarkan...

Sebenarnya aku sudah melanggar asrama ataupun sekolah ini... karena... aku adalah **l****elaki **... ah sudahlah yang itu tidak perlu dibahas...

Aku duduk di antara Miku-san dan Teto, di depanku ada Luka, yang berada di antara Gumi dan Neru, oh iya disebelah Neru juga ada Rin

Sudah banyak anak perempuan yang berkumpul sudah dengan seragam lengkap mereka, seragam sekolahan yang berbeda dari sekolah-sekolah swasta lainnya, baju dan rok yang menyatu seperti pakaian dress, dan menggunakan rompi yang mirip seperti corset

Baju atasan berwarna coklat cream muda, baju yang modelnya hampir mirip gothic, lengan panjang yang di bagian atasnya seperti sedikit menggembung dan bagian pergelangan tangannya ada 2 kancing kecil dan dihiasi 2 pita kecil berwarna hitam. Baju atasnya berkancing depan kerahnya berdiri, dan dililit pita dan warnanya bermacam-macam untuk junior warnanya merah, untuk yunior warnanya biru tua, untuk senior warnanya hitam. Di bagian atas sebelah kiri terdapat saku yang juga terdapat lambang sekolah bergambar 2 _rapier _yang saling bersilangan dengan bunga Lily ditengah persilangan itu dan bunga itu terdapat beberapa bercak darah di kelopaknya aku sendiri masih belum mengerti dengan makna gambar ini, coba nanti aku tanya ke Gakupo

Baju atas menggunakan rompi yang menyerupai corset, atau mungkin ini memang corset..., corset ini berwarna hitam dan bagian bawah depannya berbentuk seperti huruf w namun terbelah menjadi dua, bagian belakang bawahnya berbentuk v, di bagian bawah ini seperti ada garis yang agak besar berwarna biru yang mengikuti garis tepi bawah corset, corset ini diikat di bagian depan, dan bagian belakang corset ini anehnya... ada pita besar yang berwarna coklat cream sama seperti baju atasan...

Rok warna coklat cream yang sedikit mengembang, warnanya coklat cream, panjangnya sepaha, di bagian bawahnya ada 2 garis warna merah

Knee sock warna cream muda dengan garis coklat di atasnya

Sepatu berwarna coklat sama seperti sepatu sekolah yang lainnya

* * *

><p>Ruang makan ini besarnya seperti di istana-isatana saja...<p>

Benar-benar asrama yang kaya...

Ruang makannya sudah seperti ada di kerajaan segala, ada berbagai peraturan, misalnya dilarang ribut sewaktu di ruang makan

Tiba-tiba dari pintu masuk ruang makan ini ada 3 orang gadis yang masuk ke ruangan ini dengan di kawal oleh... sepertinya itu pengawal pribadi

Yang membuatku aneh adalah kenapa ke 3 gadis itu duduk di meja khusus yang berbeda dengan meja-meja anak-anak lainnya

"Ano... Miku-san kenapa ketiga orang itu duduk di meja yang berdeba dengan kita?" aku berbisik dengan Miku-san

"Hmm... maaf Len tapi kita suah mau mulai sarapan, nanti sewaktu istirahat akan ku jelaskan" jawab Miku-san yang bersiap-siap untuk berdo'a

"Baiklah..."

Waktu pun menunjuk 'kan jam 07.00 berdo'a pun dimulai...

* * *

><p>(Istirahat makan siang jam 12.00)<p>

Istirahat di atap sekolah yang megah, mungkin ini memang sudah keseharian anak-anak sekolah disini, tapi rasanya aneh, sekolah elite seperti ini sewaktu istirahat berada di atap, seperti di sekolah-sekolah umum saja...

"Hei kalian bekal atau mau kubelikan sesuatu di kantin?" tanya Teto, sambil melingkar-lingkarkan rambutnya dengan jari telunjuknya

"Tidak usah Teto, aku sudah buatkan kalian bento" Luka mengeluarkan bento dan membagikannya

"Terima kasih Luka" Miku menerima bentonya dan membukanya, dan... hampir sebagian isinya terisi dengan _negi_...

"Ano... Miku-san.. tidak salah...?" aku sweatdrop melihat bento milik Miku-san

"Apa?" tanya Miku dan memandang wajahku yang kebingungan

"Hampir semuanya _negi..._"

"Ahahaha, ini memang bekalku setiap hari" Miku tersenyum

"Ahahah Ran kebingungan ya? aku juga nih" Gumi menunjukkan isi bentonya padaku... semua isinya adalaaah wortel...

"Aku jua" Luka juga memperlihatkan isi bentonya, isinya tuna dan _tako_...

"Sepertinya hanya Neu, Teto, dan Rin yang normal..." aku menengok ke bento Neru, Teto, dan Rin... mereka sama saja... Neru isi bentonya berbentuk hp..., Teto roti..., hanya Rin dan aku yang isi bentonya normal...

"Apa kalian tidak sakit perut...?" tanyaku sambil melihat isi bento Teto, yang menurutku paling aneh

"Tidak, isi sudah kebiasaan" jawab Teto sambil melirikku

"Maaf ya Ran, karena aku tidak tahu makanan kesukaanmu jadinya aku membuatkan bento biasa" Luka tersenyum padaku, namun aku mulai memikirkan... orang-orang ini aneh...

"Ahaha... tidak apa-apa... yang seperti ini saja..." aku sweatdrop

* * *

><p>(sesudah makan siang jam 12.15)<p>

"Huaaah! kenyang..." Gumi memegang perutnya yang sudah kepenuhan

"Suruh siapa tadi kau meminta-minta bagian yang lain... huuh..." Luka sweatdrop sambil membereskan kotak bentonya

"Habisnya masakanmu enak~!" Gumi seketika menyerang Luka dan memeluknya sampai mereka berdua terjatuh

_Bruk!_

"Duuh kau ini Gumi!" Luka berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari Gumi, yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua

"Hei Gumi, kita kan ada pertemuan ekskul drama" ucap Neru sambil membaca pesan dari ponselnya

"Oh... iya, kau benar" Gumi pun melepaskan Luka dan bangkit

"Kau tau dari mana Neru-chan?" tanya Teto dan sedikit mendekati Neru

"Aku dapat pesan dari anak lainnya, ayo kita pergi" Neru dan Teto pun bangkit, Gumi berjalan mendekati mereka

"Tumben kau ingat klub?" tanya Gumo dan mengambil ponsel Neru

"Ahahaha... mungkin kalau ga dapat sms aku lupa" Neru menjawab dengan begitu polosnya

"Dasar" Gumi menjitak kepala Teto dan Neru

"Aww.."

"Kenapa aku kena?"

"Sudah ayo kita pergi, bye semua" Neru, Gumi, dan Teto pun pergi menuju klub mereka

"Yah sepi lagi..." Luka bangkit dan kembali membereskan bentonya

"Hmm oh iya, maaf aku harus tinggalkan kalian berdua, aku dan Rin mau pergi ke klub musik dulu, bye minna~" Miku dan Rin pun pergi bersama-sama

"Bye~"

"Hanya berdua ya" Luka menatapku dengan senyuman, senyumannya seperti senyuman kasih sayang seorang ibu

"Ano... Luka, istirahat berapa menit lagi?" tanyaku sambil melihat jam tangan

"Mugkin sekitar 15 menit lagi... memang ada apa?" tanya Luka

"Ah! aku lupa! aku harus cepat-cepat pergi, maaf Luka aku harus meninggalkanmu sendiri" aku merunduk di depan Luka

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ada urusan apa?" tanya Luka yang sedang memainkan ponselku

"Aku dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah..." jawabku dan segera berdiri

"... Mau kuantar?" tawar Luka yang masih memainkan ponselku

"Ah... tidak terima kasih, aku pergi dulu ya, bye~" Aku pun pergi meninggalkan Luka sendirian bersama dengan kotak bento kami

"Ah! tunggu Ran! ponselmu!" Luka berteriak kepadaku, karena aku terburu-buru aku acuhkan saja teriakan Luka tadi

* * *

><p>Luka P.O.V<p>

_****_Ran pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah..., tinggal aku sendirian bersama dengan ponselnya dan juga kotak bento anak-anak yang lain...

Untuk apa Ran pergi ke ruang Gakupo?...

sudahlah Luka dia kan anak baru, paling-paling urusan sekolah...

_**bzzzzz  
><strong>_

_**bzzzzz**_

_**bzzzzz**_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ran yang ada di tanganku bergetar

"Ah... ada sms masuk..." aku melihat ponsel Ran yang tertera pemberitahuan pesan masuk

"Coba ah dibuka, ehehehe..." aku dengan jahilnya membuka pesan Ran

[From: Gakupo

Hei, katanya kau mau keruangku? aku sudah menunggu nih!]

"... i... ni kan pesan dari Gakupo..., kenapa namanya Gakupo?" hal itu membuatku bertanya-tanya

Kenapa Gakupo bisa lebih tahu nomor Ran dari pada kami temannya, dan kenapa...

Tadi juga Ran tidak mau ku antar...

Jangan-jangan!...

* * *

><p><em>To be continue<em>

* * *

><p>Laura: selesai!<p>

Lily: apaan itu! aku ga dapat dialog! cuman sebutan!

Laura: sabar dong!

Miku: hoee... jangan ribut...

Lily & Laura: DIAM KAU!

Miku: eto...

Luka: huuh... Please Review ^^


	4. Chapter 3: EH!

Vocaloid~

Laura: Chapie 3~~~

Gaku: =w= akhirnya muncul juga dialogku =w=

Luka: huh…

Gaku: kenapa manis?~ ^.~

Luka: Isshh… jangan ganggu aku =/= *pergi

Gaku: ahahaha xD *ngejar Luka

Laura: ano… kenapa jadi kyk gini =="a, ah sudahlah… yup! Ready! Action!

Chapter 3 – EH?

Di lorong sekolah yang luas, dengan gaya gothic yang mewah, Len berjalan ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mendatangi Gakupo, belum sadar akan ponselnya Len terus berjalan menuju ruangan Gakupo.

Di depan ruang Gakupo, Len sempat berhenti sebentar dan melihat model yang digunakan untuk pintu masuknya yang berwarna ungu dan berhias terong…,

"Apa-apaan ini? Terong…?" Len sempat sweatdrop.

Dia mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan kepsek dan dari dalam terdengar suara "Siapa itu?" sepertinya itu adalah suara Gakupo, dari warna suaranya sudah kelihatan jelas itu adalah suaranya,

"Ini Ran" jawab Len, dia tidak berani untuk mengatakan nama aslinya karena takut rahasianya terbongkar,

"Ah, silakan masuk" jawab Gakupo, lalu Len membuka pintu ruangan kepsek, dan masuk kedalamnya, ternyata ada seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang menguntit Len dan melihatnya masuk kedalam, kemudian setelah pintunya tertutup, peremuan itu menyelinap kedepan pintu untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Oi! Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Gakupo dengan wajah cerianya dan sedang duduk di kursinya,

"Hah… baru hari pertama sudah mau ketahuan oleh Neru…" jawab Len dan mendekati kursi yang ada di depan meja Gakupo dan duduk di kursi itu,

"Hah? Ketahuan bagaimana?" tanya Gakupo yang penasaran, sambil sedikit memutar-mutar sedikit kursi yang didudukinya,

"Karena aku tidak seperti anak perempuan…" jawab Len sambil menghela nafas,

"Lagi pula kelihatannya Rin baik-baik saja disini, pasti kau berbohong padaku dan ingin menjahiliku kan!" sentak Len,

"Eee…! Dia itu suka disiksa loh! Rin itu suka dikucilkan oleh Lily dan kawan-kawannya…" Gakupo sweatdrop,

"Eh? Lily yang itu ya? Rasanya dia itu seperti ponakanmu sih?" tanya Len yang ikutan sweatdrop,

"Iya… dia memang ponakanku…, entah apa yang membuatnya nakal seperti itu, sudah dikasih peringatan tetap saja bengal…, tapi anggun sih…" jawab Gakupo, wajah frustasinya keluar saat mengaku Lily adalah keponakannya,

"Oh, iya memang Rin dikucilkan seperti apa?" tanya Len yang penasaran akan apa yang dirasakan saudara kembarannya tersebut,

"Hah… begitulah, karena tubuh Rin yang lemah…" jawab Gakupo, Len hanya merundukkan kepalanya, suasana menjadi hening seketika.

(Di luar ruangan)

Perempuan berambut panjang itu serius mendengar percakapan antara Ran dan Gakupo, dia terheran-heran, kenapa Gakupo begitu akrab dengan anak baru seperti Ran tersebut, dan apa maksudnya Ran menanyakan tentang Rin, apa maksudnya ketahuan, dan apa maksudnya jebakan tersebut, pertanyaan tersebut berputar-putar dikepala perempuan ini.

(Di dalam ruangan)

Karena suasana yang tiba-tiba hening seperti ini Gakupo berusaha untuk membangkitkan suasana kembali "Oh iya, kudengar-dengar ada pesta piyama lagi ya?" tanya Gakupo yang sweat drop dan menaruh kedua kepalan tangannya di bawah dagunya,

"Ah iya, benar itu, aku melakukan pesta piyama bersama Miku, Rin, Gumi, Teto, Neru, dan Luka" jawab Len dengan polosnya,

"Lu-luka? Bagaimana piyamanya?" tanya Gakupo yang wajahnya berubah drastis menjadi senang dengan matanya yang menjadi besar dan berkaca-kaca dengan air liur di bibirnya dan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dan memegang bahu Len,

"He? Kok tiba-tiba?" Len sweatdrop dan Len merasa aneh dengan sikap Gakupo,

"Bagaimana piyamanya jawab!" sentak Gakupo.

(Di luar)

Perempuan berambut panjang tersebut wajahnya menjadi memerah _'Apa maksud Gaku menanyakan piyamaku…'_, dan ternyata perempuan ini adalah Luka, dia kembali serius mendengarkan percakapan mereka yang ada di dalam.

(Di dalam)

"Umm… Luka awalnya memakai baju piyama yang transparan, lalu aku tiba-tiba mimisan dan pingsan, dan saat aku bangun dia menggunakan piyama-piyama anak perempuan biasalah" jawab Len, Luka semakin memerah dan semakin setius mendengar percakapan mereka berdua,

"APA? TRANSPARAN? AKU BELUM PERNAH LIHAT ITU!" teriak Gakupo dan darah dari hidungnya semakin mengalir terus-menerus dan memegang leher Len sambil mencekeknya dan menggoncang-goncangkan badan Len,

"Akh… Lepas…" Len berusaha melepaskan cekikan dari Gakupo,

"KAAAU! LEN KAGAMINE! AKAN KUHUKUM KAU KARENA MELIHAT TUBUH LUKA-KU!" sentak Gakupo, dia loncat ke mejanya dan semakin mencekik Len,

"APA SALAHKU? AKU TIDAK BERSALAH? DAN JANGAN UCAPKAN NAMAKU! ITU TIDAK SENGAJA! DAN APA MAKSUDNYA LUKA-KU?" Len berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan cengkreman Gakupo.

Luka yang ada di depan pintu langsung menjadi batu karena kaget mendengar perkataan Gakupo dan mendengar nama asli Ran, karena dia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya Luka tidak sengaja mendorong pintu dan pintunya terbuka, Luka-pun terjatuh.

"Hoe…" Gakupo yang sedang mencekik leher Len melihat Luka yang tiba-tiba terjatuh, Len sepertinya sudah tidak bernyawa, ada seperti roh yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Ano…" Gakupo sweat drop, kemuadian Luka bangun karena kesakitan dan diam di depan ruangan,

"Ano… apa kau mendengar semuanya…?" tanya Gakupo yang masih mencekik Len,

"A… I-iya… sepertinya begitu…" Luka berusaha kabur dari situ namun Gakupo melepaskan cengkramannya terhadap Len dan segera berjalan ke pintu untuk menutup pintu,

"… hanya kau kan yang dengar…?" tanya Gakupo dan menghalagi jalan keluar,

"I-iya…" jawab Luka yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

Len bangun dari pingsannya dan melihat ke belakang "He? Luka!" Len kaget karena takut rahasia terbesarnya terbongkar oleh Luka,

"Ah… siapa kau sebenarnya?" sentak Luka kepada Len, Len dan Gakupo tidak menjawab apa-apa hanya terdiam dengan tampang depresi,

"Ano… Luka-chan…" Gakupo berusaha untuk menenangkan Luka,

"Jawab yang sebenarnya!" Luka melihat Gakupo dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Gakupo dengan wajahnya yang tsundere,

"A~…" Gakupo terlihat seperti melayang-layang dan wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia, ternyata buah dada Luka menempel pada tubuh Gakupo,

Luka langsung menyadarinya "KYAAAAA!" wajahnya langsung memerah dan menjauh dari Gakupo sambil memeluk kedua buah dadanya, "Ehehehe…" Gakupo terlihat melayang-layang,

"Ergg…" dengan wajahnya yang merah bercampur ekspresi tsunderenya Luka mengambil sebuah ikan tuna entah dari mana datangnya dan memukul Gakupo dengan ikan tunanya "GYAAA!" sampai Gakupo terpental dan menabrak kaca ruangannya, karena saking kuatnya pukulan Luka, Gakupo terpental keluar ruangan dan…

(Di sudut lain)

Neru, Miku, Rin, dan Gumi sedang berjalan di taman sekolah, karena taman ada di sebelah ruang kepala sekolah suara teriakan Gakupo terdengar dengan jelas

"_GYAAA!"_,

"Ah… pasti itu kepala sekolah…" Gumi sweat drop,

"Apa yang terjadi ya antara Luka dan Gaku?" Rin bertanya-tanya sambil tertawa-tawa,

"Hah… paling seperti biasanya" jawab Miku sambil sweatdrop, PRANG! Terdengar suara pecahan kaca dan dari lantai 5 yaitu ruangan kepala sekolah keluar Gakupo yang terpental keluar seperti bola lempar yang dilempar begitu saja,

"Ah, lihatlah itu kepsek" ucap Neru sambil menunjuk ke Gakupo yang sedang terpental keluar.

(kembali lagi)

"Ano…" Len sweatdrop, saat Luka mendengar suara Len seketika dia kembali tenang dan mendekati Len,

"Jadi siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Luka dengan wajah seriusnya,

"Umm… tapi berjanjiilah untuk merahasiakannya…" ucap Len, keringat dari kepalanya bercucuran,

"Iya, janji" jawab Luka,

"Baiklah… aku ini sebenarnya Len Kagamine, saudara kembar Rin…" ucap Len yang tertunduk lemas di depan Luka,

"Lalu maksudnya ketahuan?" tanya Luka, Len menjadi kaku saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Luka, sepertinya ini memang sudah akhir hidupnya…

"Aku adalah…" Len belum bisa mengucapkan jati diri aslinya,

"adalah?" Luka sudah menyiapkan tuna yang ia pakai untuk memukul Gakupo tadi,

"Laki-laki…" jawab Len dengan tertunduk lemas,

"A…a-a-a-apa? La-la-la-la-laki-laki?" wajah Luka kembali memerah dan dia teringat peristiwa pesta piyama,

"Kyaaaa!" Luka berteriak kembali dan memukul Len dengan tunanya,

"A-APA? GYAAA!" Len ikut-ikutan terpental keluar ruangan.

(di sudut lain lagi ,)

Neru, Rin, Gumi, dan Miku sedang duduk-duduk di taman, dan ternyata terdengar teriakan lagi,

"Sekarang siapa lagi…?" Gumi kembali sweatdrop,

"Mungkin kepsek yang hidup lagi" jawab Miku yang sweatdrop juga,

"Ahahaha, Luka hebat ya" Rin hanya tertawa-tawa geli, dari jendela yang pecah tadi keluar sosok perempuan yang terpental yang mereka kenal dengan Ran…,

"Eh itu kan Ran!" teriak Neru sambil menunjuk orang yang terpental keluar tersebut,

"EHHH! Ran!" semuanya melihat Ran dan segera mengikuti Ran yang masih terpental diudara.

(Beberapa saat kemudian…)

DI rerumputan tepatnya di kebun terong milik Gakupo, kedua orang tersebut terjatuh di rerumputan itu, rambutnya menjadi acak-acakan, mereka berdua hanya menghela nafas, hanya sayangnya Gakupo tertimpa oleh tubuh Len.

"Hei… berat…" ucap Gakupo sambil terbaring dan sekaligus tertimpa oleh Len

"Ah… badanku sulit untuk digerakkan…" jawab Len, dia hanya terbaring di atas tubuh Gakupo

"Cepatlah bangun, kalau tidak akan kubocorkan semuanya…" ucap Gakupo dengan lemas karena tertimpa Len, Gakupo sedikit mencubit pinggang Len,

"Isshh…" ucap Len sambil mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang sakit, kemudian Len bangun dan berdiri, Len memegang punggungnya yang sakit

"Huuuh…" Gakupo kembali menghela nafasnya sambil bangun, setelah itu sama halnya dengan Len, Gakupo mengusap-usap punggungnya yang sakit

"Aduh… itai…, baru kali ini aku terpental seperti itu… untung masih hidup…" ucap Len, ya rasanya aneh saja bagi seorang Len, dia itu cowok normal, untungnya nyawanya tidak melayang

"Ah… ini sih sudah biasa…, ini terjadi hampir setiap hari…" jelas Gakupo sambil sweatdrop

"Hah…? Setiap hari? Tetap gak mati? Dasar immortal…" ucap Len sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanta dan sweatdrop

"Oh, iya dong~ aku ini immortal hahaha" jawab Gakupo sambil tertawa-tawa, tiba-tiba terdengar suara hentakan orang-orang yang sedang berlari, sepertinya itu menuju pada mereka

"Hei, ada orang yang kesini, ayo cepat kita kembali!" ucap Gakupo, dia mengalungi pinggang Len dengan tanggan kemudian dia tiba-tiba menghilang bersama Len

"Hei-!" Len dan Gakupo menghilang dari taman ini

Miku dan teman-temannya sampai di tempat Gakupo dan Len jatuh, tapi mereka tidak melihat kedua orang itu

"Mana Ran dan Kepsek?" tanya Gumi

"Entahlah…, selalu kejaddian seperti ini…" jawab Miku sambil menghela nafasnya

(di ruang kepala sekolah lagi)

Len dan Gakupo tiba-tiba muncul di depan meja kerja Gakupo, dan kemudian Gakupo melepaskan Len, Len sepertinya masih kaget dengan Gakupo…

"Nah kita sampai…" ucap Gakupo dengan bajunya yang berantakan dan kotor terkena tanah-tanah

"Huh Luka-chan ini main pukul-pukul~" goda Gakupo dan kembali mendekati Luka yang wajahnya masih memerah, Gakupo memeluk Luka erat-erat dari belakang, Luka hanya terdiam, wajahnya panas dan merah seperti gurita rebus

"Hoi, Gakupo, kau ini sebenarnya apa sih?" tanya Len yang kembali bangkit setelah shock yang dideritanya

"Aku? aku adalah manusia biasa kok~" jawab Gakupo sambil menyeringai ke Len

"Ah…" Len hanya sweatdrop, tidak mungkin manusia biasa bisa melakukan hal-hal semacam itu…

"Hehehehe~" Gakupo kembali menyeringai dan masih memeluk luka erat-erat dari belakang _gyut_ lagi-lagi Gakupo memegang dada Luka, Luka langsung berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan kembali memukul Gakupo dengan tunanya "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!", "ohok!" untungnya Gakupo hanya menabrak tembok di ruangannya, dan tidak terpental keluar

"Aku keluar!" Luka keluar membawa tunanya dan menutup pintunya dengan membantingnya dengan keras sampai-sampai foto Gakupo yang didekat pintu itu jatuh dan pecah

"Ah…" Len hanya sweatdrop melihat semua keadaan ini, dan Gakupo masih terbaring lemas

(di luar ruangan)

'_Dasar Gakupo bodoh!'_ kata Luka dalam hatinya, Luka terus berjalan di koridor sekolah yang megah sambil membawa tuna bekunya _'Ran itu sebenarnya cowok, dan dia Len…'_ mengingat itu, lagi-lagi wajah Luka kembali memerah seperti gurita rebus…

To be continued

Laura: yoo~ chap 3 selesai~

Luka: aku kelihatan kejam ya *dengan tampang polos*

Gakupo: kau memang kejam… *luka sudah memegang tuna

Gakupo: ah…

Laura: bye~ please review~

A.N: yah, aku kehabisan ide untuk yang ini, tapi fic ini ga akan jadi Luka x Len kok =w=d, hanya saja mungkin anak-anak yang lainnya kemungkinan jadi sama Len… 'v', termasuk Rin…


End file.
